From the Dark
We all know how it is when we're hanging out with friends and see something paranormal or strange. You know when you all think you see something move in a dark room and say "Did you see that!?!" or when you think you see a rather tall man in the woods behind your house. Well I wish that's all I had to say. That I saw a shadow in a room. Sadly my story is a little longer than that. As I recall it started about a month or so ago. Me and my friend (I'll refer to him as Jeremy for sake of keeping it simple and for your safety) hang out at my place almost every Saturday. We do this more or less just to visit and talk about how everything's going. This time Jeremy insisted on going over to his house. There was something that he wanted me to see. Of course if I knew what I did now I would have never gone with him. Once we arrived at his place we sat down and talked for a bit, speaking about what we had been doing over the week. We had a few drinks then moved on to the topic of the night. Jeremy hunts occasionally but after the seasons over he likes to leave his deer cams up, just to see what the woods has to show him. He showed me the pictures on his laptop. Nothing out of the ordinary except for one picture. It was abnormally pixelated (I know you all hate that word) and dark. In the corner of the photo you could make out what seemed to be a blurred out face. I gave the suggestion that it was probably just something on the lens. He replied "Maybe." The next picture was normal. Proving my theory wrong. This was slightly unsettling but not a big deal "Kinda creepy." I said with a smirk. He told me he had checked the sight where the picture was taken and found pretty much nothing. We brushed it off figuring it must have been a faulty camera. How wrong that was. A few days later a got a phone call. As I expected it was Jeremy... He answered and quickly asked if I had seen anything odd. Like a figure in the window. I was confused as it was an odd question. I paused for a second or two and answered "No." He sounded out of breath and took a very long pause. He told me to hurry over to his house. "What's going on." I said. "You alright?" He hung up the phone. Still very confused and now slightly worried I got in my car and hurried off. My phone rang again. I saw that it was once again Jeremy. Picking up the phone I got no answer. "Jeremy you there?" No reply. At this point static was blaring loudly over anything that he may have said. Even though he did live in the country this was odd. All you could make out was a somewhat loud gurgling sound. I cannot describe the sound and I won't try. This time I hung up, tossing my phone in the backseat. I pulled in to Jeremy's house about ten minutes later. Spotting nothing different then the past Saturday. Once I was at the door I peaked in the windows to see if he was home. I didn't see Jeremy but I did see darkness. Not the kind when you have all the lights off, but pitch black. I thought I saw something scatter through the blackness. After knocking a few times I figured I wouldn't get an answer. Turning my back I heard the door open. I peaked over my shoulder but no one was there. "Hello?!" I said raising my voice. I kept walking and noticed Jeremy's car wasn't there. I kept my pace and got into my car quicker than I'd like to admit. Glad to be in my car and putting distance between me and the house. Turning around and seeing nothing in that house but the darkness I kept driving. At last I was in my driveway with my keys in my hand. Now that I was back in my own house feeling secure I locked my doors and sat down to figure out what that was all about. I decided to call Jeremy after thinking it all over. It took many calls before I got an answer but either way I still got one. "Jeremy you there?" I said rather fast. "Yeah." He answered. "What's wrong?" "You called me earlier and told me to come over." "Really?" "Yeah, and you weren't even home." We talked for some time and I never got much out of him, all short hurried answers. Before I could hang up the phone after saying "Bye" a voice said quietly, "From the dark. They are coming." I ended the call. After the conversation I got a great sense of unease and paranoia. Looking over my shoulder every few seconds expecting to see someone or something standing there. I walked over to my window and pulled back the curtain. For a split second I thought I saw a silhouette standing on my lawn. I blinked and it was gone. The idea of Jeremy messing with me did cross my mind, yet I doubted that greatly. Considering he lived a ways away from my house. Taking showers always helped me relax so I decided to take one. I turned on the water and let it run a few minutes to warm up. Stepping into the shower I heard a steady tapping on my bedroom window. Still I finished cleaning up. Once I was out I decided to go to bed forgetting about the tapping. That's when the headaches started. A horrible pounding flooded my head. It took me a moment to realize my phone was ringing. The number read ####. I answered but got no response. I blacked out hitting my head on the way down. I awoke in Jeremy's house on the floor. Scurrying to check my surroundings I saw no one. Concerned I made my way to where the door normally was. The house was still as dark as last time making my vision less than great. Even with my loss of vision I knew where the doors were. The exit wasn't there. I could only see a shadow where the door should have been. After a few seconds the same gurgling sound from before started. It was moving closer every second. I whipped around with a sense of panic, but there was nothing to I could see. My phone had a flashlight app which I used to my advantage. Clicking it on high a small light filled the room. The space was so dark it couldn't help. After a moment I decided I should definitely look around. Heading up the stairs I heard footsteps that were not my own. Rushing around the corner I flung open the door to his office. I shut the door, locking it. If you're reading this I'm actually still in that office. I'm typing this document for your own safety. Be careful turning that last light off. I now know what it means. They are in the dark and they are coming. I hear them tapping on the door. Whispering ominously among themselves. I'm alone in this room with nothing but my shadow. That's when I realized it wasn't mine. Category:Beings